dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Wight
The Wight is a monster in the game Dragon's Dogma. Description Wights are born as a result of Mages who, in pursuit of immortality, subject their own bodies to forbidden magicks and are cursed to live even in death. Unlike skeletons, which are propelled by nothing more than inorganic impulses, wights clearly possess their own minds, losing none of their intelligence or sorcery after death. All of the magicks which they use are powerful and, thanks to their former lives as Mages, it takes little time for them finish their incantations. Wights can even summon undead and skeletons to serve them strategically, using their magic to make these servants stronger and provide them with protection. Wights are usually seen floating in the air thanks to their powerful magicks and they are agile as well. Since their bodies are already dead, they are unfettered by pain or exhaustion and you will wish to avoid prolonged battles with these monsters. It is said among adventurers that wights are what become of Mages who desired to know the truth of all the world. They have only rarely been sighted and one theory is that they put barriers up to hide themselves from the undeserving, thus unworthy adventurers will never even see them. It is a higher level Undead, and is of the Mage class. They are almost always constantly in flight, which makes them difficult targets. Attacks Tactics *When the Wight is casting his infamous Malestorm it will look as if he is casting a very long Levin, when you see this the Wight should be your top prorioty as the Malestorm has the capability to kill in a single cast. (Tested a comfirmed 1HKO with a 115 Mystic Knight in Dragonforged Chimeric plate with 3584 HP) *Range attacks with Holy element are recommended to knock them out of the sky. *Fire attacks are also decently effective. *Keep killing the undead the Wight summoned until the wight tries to summon another batch of undeads, which it lowers itself into melee range to do so. Wights are most suspectible to damage when summoning undead. *Blunt attacks are very effective once you can hit them in melee range. *It is recommended to always be near the Wight as much as possible as he will not cast Malestorm as long as you are close to him. (Needs comformation) *Striders, Rangers, and Assassins with Silencer arrows are the bane of any Wight. Blast arrows with the 3, 5 & 10 fold abillity can then make short work of the Wight without fear of being hit by his spells. (Tested with a level 2 solo Strider) Drops *Immortelle *Black Crystal *Pigeon's Blood Trivia *The Wight's voice in-game is treated as a Sound Effect. *Wights wear a heavily worn out Dalmatica and Crowned Hood they also use a unique staff not found in game that resembles the Unfettered Claw in a way. *During the Main quest, we see 2 Salvation members being turned into Wights, which gives an insight of what is required to become one. *They sometimes speak to the player in a heavily distorted voice. Any quotes should be added to the quotes section. *The name "Wight" is named after J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings creature Quotes *"End my misery" *"A new sacrifice" *"From death comes freedom" *"Death and Destruction" (When casting Levin) *"None can survive annihilation" (When casting Malestorm) *"From death comes peace" *"Destroy these fools!" (When summoning minions) *"Fight at my side" (When summoning minions) *"Serve me minion!" (When summoning minions) *"Rot away" (When casting Miasma) (Needs slight comformation) *"Taste sweet death" *"Fools must be punished!" (When casting Malestorm) Gallery Wight.jpg|In-game Wight. wight summoning.jpg|'Wight' Summoning Aid infamous malestorm.jpg|The infamous Wight Malestorm Category:Enemies Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Boss